Bouton de Lys et Fleur de Rose
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Sur un même arbre ne poussent jamais deux sortes de fleurs. - Proverbe chinois. Pour Lily, Rose est une catin sans fierté. Pour Rose, Lily est aussi coincée que superficielle. Les deux sont proches de la vérité. Yuri/lime à venir un jour, Post-épilogue
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour ! Comme annoncé sur mon profil, et sur les conseils d'**Elenne** (qui a aussi bêta-readé) je me lance avec cette fic dans le femslash.__ Lemon il y aura, mais longtemps attendre il faudra.__ Evidemment, ceux à qui ça ne plait pas je ne vous force pas à lire. _

_Les personnages, lieux et tout ce qui n'est pas de mon invention ben... c'est pas à moi, et ça ne me rapporte pas d'argent. L'image appartient à Lyndie Dourthe._

_En esperant que ça vous plaise !_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_The Royal Household – Alexandre Desplat_

_« L'apparence requiert art et finesse; la vérité, calme et simplicité. » - Emmanuel Kant_

Ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées, ses canines un peu trop pointues. Sa poitrine, sans être inexistante, ne pouvait pas être qualifiée d'« avantageuse». Malgré cela, Lily Luna Potter -ou Lily comme beaucoup l'appelaient- était indéniablement attirante. Très attirante. Les filles lui jalousaient son teint lumineux et la cascade soyeuse de cheveux blond vénitien les garçons étaient partagés. Il y avait ceux qui ne juraient que par ses fesses rebondies et les romantiques qui préféraient se noyer dans ses yeux entre absinthe et menthe à l'eau.

Mais si il y avait un point sur lequel tous s'accordaient, c'est qu'elle était froide. Pas froide dans son attitude elle était agréable avec tout le monde et très souriante. Non, elle était froide dans sa façon d'être. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle disait, les regards, les sourires qu'elle adressait. Tout semblait être calculé précisément. Elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serpentard pour rien; elle était l'incarnation même de la phrase « Tout est sous contrôle. ». Même ses meilleurs amis, Scorpius Malfoy et Elysia Zabini, pourtant experts en l'art de la maîtrise de soi, paraissaient irréfléchis et impulsifs à ses cotés.

Malgré tout, il restait quelque chose sur quoi elle n'avait aucun contrôle: sa famille. Pas les plus vieux, bien sûr. Les enfants de Bill et Fleur avaient toujours agi en enfants bien élevés. James, l'aîné de la fratrie Potter, avait passé ses sept années à Poudlard le nez dans ses bouquins (il était allé à Serdaigle après tout) et sans causer le moindre problème. Non; le problème venait des autres, de ceux qui mettaient actuellement la pagaille à Poudlard, et de leur stupide tempérament gryffondoresque. Qu'Hugo fasse à lui seul un bon quart du chiffre d'affaires de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, elle approuvait: elle-même y investissait un bon paquet de gallions. Qu'Albus adopte, à chaque bal de Poudlard, des costumes dignes de Mardi Gras, elle appréciait déjà beaucoup moins. S'il s'était contenté, pour Noël dernier, de se travestir (il faisait d'ailleurs une femme plutôt élégante), le bal de fin d'année avait compté parmi ses danseurs un dinosaure rouge et or parfaitement ridicule. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui plus encore, et même plus que tout, agaçait Lily.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, Rose Weasley, sa cousine, multipliait les aventures. Elle se vantait constamment de ses prises, de préférence quand celles-ci avaient déjà une petite amie et les dortoirs des Gryffondor résonnaient régulièrement des cris d'un quelconque coup d'un soir, jeté négligemment au matin. Or, cela entachait terriblement la réputation des Potter-Weasley, plus que Lily ne pouvait le supporter, ce qui la faisait immanquablement perdre ses moyens face à la rousse. « Le pire » disait-elle « c'est que ça l'amuse ! »

En effet, cela amusait beaucoup Rose de voir sa jeune cousine s'énerver pour des histoires de réputation quand elle-même ne pensait qu'à s'amuser le plus possible. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. La vérité, bien cachée, c'est que sa conquête hebdomadaire était la seule chose la rassurant sur sa capacité à être aimée, même si elle s'avérait être une vraie garce (c'est du moins ce qu'aurait dit un psychologue). Mais ça, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, et surtout pas à elle même. Du coup elle enchaînait les conquêtes, riant au nez de sa petite cousine et de ses « manières de Sainte Nitouche ».

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou les copinous ! Si c'est bienmauvais/incorrect/[insérez ce que vous voulez ici], n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour le dire !_


	2. Chapitre 1  Réunion de famille

_Ahlalala ! Je suis encore en retard ! Mon ordinateur a pitoyablement rendu l'âme sur mes genoux, donc je suis obligée de me servir de l'ordinateur familial, mais ça devrait le faire._

* * *

><p><strong>Réunion de famille<strong>

_Electric Feel – Josie Charlwood_

_« Une famille qui crie est une famille unie. » - Gérald Godin_

Si pour beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, la fin du mois d'Août était synonyme de retour de vacances, les Potter-Weasley, eux, y voyaient avant tout la réunion de famille annuelle. Cette tradition s'était mise en place lors des six années consécutives où les Holyhead Harpies s'étaient retrouvées en finale de la British and Irish Cup. Tous les membres de la famille qui pouvaient se libérer venaient encourager l'équipe dans laquelle jouait Ginny et depuis, même les (rares !) fois où l'équipe féminine n'atteignait pas la finale, et même après que la benjamine de la fratrie Weasley eut pris sa retraite, tous se retrouvaient dans les tribunes pour profiter du match avant de passer la soirée ensembles au Terrier -ils étaient d'ailleurs obligés depuis une dizaine d'années de planter des tentes dans le jardin pour que tout le monde ait un lit !

Cette année, les Harpies avaient été éliminées en quarts de finale par les Falmouth Falcons. Les Falcons devaient à présent jouer contre l'équipe de Puddlemere United qui disputait sa première finale depuis près de 25 ans. La plupart des spécialistes s'accordaient à dire que le niveau de l'équipe avait nettement augmenté depuis la récente nomination au poste d'entraîneur d'Oliver Wood. Cette nomination, associée au match approchant à grands pas ( plus qu'une demi heure maintenant) avait d'ailleurs entraîné plusieurs événements étranges. Le plus marquant étant sans doute que, dans les tribunes, tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un Weasley, de près, de loin ou par alliance était à présent bleu de la tête aux pieds et portait un maillot aux couleurs de Puddlemere.

C'est donc avec la curieuse impression d'être un lutin de Cornouailles dans une flaque de bleu de méthylène que Lily attendait le coup d'envoi. Quelques minutes avant celui-ci, elle manqua perdre ses deux tympans et devina avant même de lever les yeux du programme du match que l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était entré sur le terrain. Il portait en pull en laine bleu et or . « Tu crois que c'est Grand-Ma Molly qui lui a offert ? » avait discrètement demandé Albus à son père, le faisant rire aux éclats. De l'autre coté de la pelouse, Kenneth Towler, l'entraîneur de Falmouth, était aussi présent. Peu de temps après, se fut au tour des joueurs de faire leur entrée, sous les acclamations de la foule.

« Quelle ambiance ce soir ! s'exclama le commentateur. Vous êtes venus nombreux pour cette finale entre les Falmouth Falcons et Puddlemere United ! N'attendons pas une seconde de plus, voici la composition des équipes ! Pour les Falcons, Liam Brooks, Mike Carter et Sean Rosebury joueront aux postes de poursuiveurs. Rosebury qui, rappelons-le a manqué de peu l'exclusion contre les Harpies, suite à un boutenchoc*¹ violent ! A la batte nous avons Freya Grey et Leah Anderson, les « furies de Falmouth ». Nathan Steadworthy protégera les buts et Towler à évidemment misé sur son attrapeur vedette, John Merridew. Pour Puddlemere, Chloe Ambrose partagera le Souafle avec Elliot Earl et Grimwold Jorkins, dont la sœur, Griselda, jouera en tant que batteuse. Thomas Reidfurd déviera lui aussi les Cognards. La place de gardien sera occupée par la pétillante Hayley Hudson et, la surprise du soir, ce sera la jeune Ellie Nightingale, nouvelle recrue de United, qui tentera d'attraper le vif d'or, Nikolas Jelenski s'étant blessé à l'entraînement. Et voilà que Barnaby Harris, l'arbitre du match, s'avance ! »

Monsieur Harris, un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants, relâcha le vif d'or qui virevolta un instant autour des deux attrapeurs. Il prit ensuite le Souafle entre ses mains, le sifflet dans la bouche et lança le premier dans les airs, soufflant de toutes ses forces dans le second.

Un blond, Rosebury selon le commentateur, prit brièvement possession de la balle avant de la passer à son coéquipier, Carter si l'on en croyait son maillot. Celui-ci fonça vers les buts, mais c'était sans compter sur Jorkins et Reidfurd et leur magnifique performance technique sur une défense en double-batte*² de toute beauté. Le Cognard alla violemment frapper l'épaule du poursuiveur, lui faisant lâcher la balle et l'éjectant de son balai. Earl récupéra le Souafle, mais l'arbitre siffla avant qu'il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit pour vérifier l'état de Carter, immobile face contre terre. Après une ou deux minutes, il fit signe à l'équipe de médicomages qui attendait sur le bord du terrain de venir le chercher et l'entrée de Keith Nash à sa place fut annoncée.

Une fois le joueur placé, le jeu reprit, l'avantage gardé par Puddlemere. Ce ne fut ensuite que l'habituelle suite d'aller-retours entre les deux buts de début de match et Lily reporta son attention sur les deux attrapeurs qui faisaient des tours de terrain. John Merridew n'occupa son esprit que quelques instants. Après tout il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. C'était un bon attrapeur, qui avait un faible pour la feinte de Wronski*³.

L'esprit de la jeune fille se focalisa donc sur Ellie Nightingale. Si c'était une nouvelle recrue pour Puddlemere, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily la voyait en action. En effet elle avait, jusqu'à Juin, été l'attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. La benjamine des Potter l'avait toujours trouvée douée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans elle, l'équipe de Serpentard aurait sûrement gagné la coupe ces trois dernières années..

« Fais attention, Lil', je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Nightingale ! »

Rose. Évidemment. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres bleues de peinture.

« Tomber amoureuse... C'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, hein Rosie ? » grogna la blonde pour toute réponse, faisant rire son aînée, qui fit ensuite comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

«Je ne peux qu'approuver ton choix; ses mains ne sont pas habiles qu'à attraper le vif d'or.» conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil à la fois complice et moqueur, avant de partir rejoindre Victoire en riant, laissant Lily passablement irritée.

Elle ne le fut que plus en s'apercevant que son allumeuse de cousine lui avait fait manquer le premier but. Puddlemere menait, à présent. Ambrose s'apprêtait même à marquer de nouveau mais un Cognard -que Ron qualifia de vicieux, faisant soupirer sa femme- la déséquilibra, la forçant à lâcher la balle écarlate. Nash la rattrapa et fila de l'autre coté du terrain, tentant l'égalisation que la gardienne empêcha de justesse en déviant le Souafle d'un coup de natte. Le commentateur se demanda à haute voix si c'était autorisé par le règlement mais déjà les Falcons repartaient à l'attaque et marquaient leurs premiers points.  
>Les buts s'enchaînèrent ensuite- « C'est à se demander où ils ont trouvé leurs gardiens ! »-, et au bout d'une heure, les Falcons menaient 290 à 150. L'écart important s'expliquait facilement par le fait qu'ils menaient aussi le « score » de fautes 32 à 7.<p>

Tout cela, la fille du Survivant ne l'avait remarqué qu'une fois que le vif d'or s'était éloigné du terrain, entraînant à sa suite les deux attrapeurs. Car avant elle n'avait pu détacher ses yeux d'Ellie. Les paroles de Rose tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle en était sûre. Mais aurait-elle pu l'être ? Après tout la brunette avait un physique plutôt avantageux ses yeux d'ambres brillaient derrière quelques mèches échappées de sa chevelure lisse et soyeuse, alors attachée en une simple queue de cheval, et sa peau avait une jolie teinte caramel. Peut-être était-elle un peu plate ? Mais bon... Et puis à ce qu'on disait elle était assez gentille et maline. Et drôle. Bon, c'était une fille, mais cela importait peu à Lily. Elle s'était toujours dit que fille ou garçon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce qui comptait c'était que ce soit la bonne personne. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle reconnaîtrait cette personne. Pas en la voyant. Ce serait ridicule. En lui parlant peut-être...

Soudain, alors que Brooks lançait une énième fois le Souafle vers les anneaux de Hudson, un bruit ressemblant à une vingtaine de cornes de brume retentit dans le stade, et des confettis bleu et or se mirent à tomber dans les tribunes. Le tableau des scores affichait 290 à 300.

« Et il semblerait que Nightingale, qui avait quitté le terrain avec Merridew à la poursuite du vif d'or l'ai finalement attrapé... Oui, les voilà qui reviennent et c'est elle qui le tient ! Puddlemere gagne le match ! Quel exploit ! Mais quel EXPLOIIIIIIIIT ! »

Le commentateur n'était pas le seul à crier, et la tribune bleu et or semblait prise de folie. Tous criaient de joie, les bras au ciels. Même "Miss self-control" comme on l'appelait à Poudlard sautillait sur place.

* * *

><p>*¹<em>Boutenchoc<em> : lorsqu'un joueur provoque intentionnellement une collision avec un joueur de l'équipe adverse  
>*²<em>Défense en <em>_double-batte_ : lorsque les deux Batteurs frappent le Cognard en même temps afin de lui donner plus de puissance  
>*³<em>Feinte de Wronski<em>: lorsque l'Attrapeur plonge en piqué pour faire croire à l'Attrapeur adverse qu'il aperçoit le Vif d'or, avant de remonter en chandelle au dernier moment tandis que l'Attrapeur adverse, surpris, s'écrase le plus souvent.


	3. Chapitre 2 Fin de Vacances

_Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune notion du temps donc pour publier régulièrement c'est un peu difficile, je suis vraiment désolée ! Pas beaucoup d'action encore dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien que je mette les choses en place.._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Vacances<strong>

_Sleep through the static – Jack Johnson_

_« L__e silence est une __des __formes __les plus perfectionnées de conversation.» - __William Hazlitt_

Le Terrier, quatre heures du matin. Même Harry et Ron avaient fini par aller se coucher, si bien que de la chambre qu'elle était obligée de partager avec Rose, Lily n'entendait que le chant étouffé des grillons.

Du moins était-ce le seul son lui parvenant de l'extérieur car, dans le lit à quelques mètres du sien, aussi discrète qu'un pitiponk à grelots, sa rouquine de cousine la maintenait sans le savoir ( ou peut-être le savait-elle ? ) éveillée. Ses gloussements ridicules, des gémissement de plaisir y répondaient. Cette autre voix disait vaguement quelque chose à la benjamine Potter. Peut-être un élève de Poudlard amené en douce, bien que ce ne soit pas du genre de Rose. De toute façon peu lui importait, elle était lasse et voulait simplement dormir en paix. Pourtant cette voix...

Teddy.

A coté d'elle, ne se souciant aucunement de sa présence, sa cousine était en train de joyeusement s'envoyer en l'air avec son presque frère. La jeune blonde, exaspérée, n'eut alors qu'une pensée.

Pas « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs ? ». Elle était trop blasée pour ça.

Pas « Évidemment, maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec Victoire, il faut qu'elle en profite», même si ça aurait habituellement été quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

En réalité la seule chose qui traversa son esprit à ce moment fut « Ma vie craint. ».

C'est aussi ce qu'elle pensa le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla après seulement deux heures de sommeil, obligée de se dépêcher d'aller faire ses achats de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce dernier jour de vacances. Elle aurait voulu y aller avant mais son emploi du temps avait été un peu surchargé entre ses différents stages d'apprentissage et jobs d'été.

Elle se trouva donc à marcher parmi les rues peuplées par les quelques élèves qui comme elle n'avaient pas pu venir plus tôt, ainsi que par les étourdis qui avaient oublié une partie de leurs achats et bien sûr, par les sorciers et sorcières qui travaillaient en cette fin de mois d'Août. Le manque de sommeil lui donnait l'impression d'être incroyablement légère, presque inconsistante. Il lui semblait même n'être retenue au sol que par les sacs emplis de fournitures qui pesaient à ses bras.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir ses achats « imposés » et que sa journée commençait enfin à ressembler à ce qu'elle appellerait une journée agréable, elle réfléchit aux salaires accumulés de ses différents petits boulots, qu'elle avait récupérés à Gringotts un peu plus tôt, ainsi qu'à l'usage qu'elle pourrait en faire. Elle avait d'abord pensé économiser pour un nouveau balai mais avait été devancée par ses parents, qui pour son anniversaire lui avaient offert un Neutrino XIX, le modèle le plus rapide du moment. Finalement, c'est en se promenant au hasard qu'elle trouva exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Dans la vitrine d'Eeylops, un magnifique hibou grand-duc étendait ses ailes, ses grands yeux orange brillants de ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté. Elle resta un moment à le regarder. Combien de fois s'était-elle plainte de devoir emprunter le hibou de ses parents ou un de Poudlard ? Et celui-ci n'était-il pas juste parfait ? C'est finalement sûre d'elle qu'elle entra dans la boutique, et ravie qu'elle en ressorti, à moitié écrasée par le poids de la grande cage abritant l'oiseau. Heureusement, la boutique de son oncle – car elle ne manquait jamais d'y achever chacune de ses sorties sur le Chemin de Traverse – n'était que quelques mètres plus loin.

Weasley -Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux- était, comme toujours en période de pré-rentrée, bondé. Lily se serait sans doute noyée dans cette mer de clients si son cousin, Fred – il assistait son père depuis la fin de ses études et comptait bien reprendre l'entreprise familiale – ne l'avait pas sauvée, la débarrassant, d'un habile sort de lévitation, des ses volumineux achats qui allèrent se poser dans le salon qui occupait le premier étage, son "havre de paix" comme elle l'appelait. Elle remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de tête avant de monter à son tour le petit escalier de bois.

L'Oncle George l'attendait, calé dans son fauteuil qu'il disait souvent être le plus confortable du monde. Deux tasses pleines de liquide fumant étaient posées sur la table basse. Lily s'assit sur le canapé et ils restèrent un moment juste à se sourire et à boire du thé. C'était sans doute ce que la jeune fille préférait chez l'Oncle George : avec lui, le silence n'était jamais gênant, simplement calme et agréable. Ça et son don pour mettre de l'ambiance aux repas de famille. Elle avait été très déçu de ne pas le voir à la réunion familiale de cette année (tout ça à cause d'une épidémie de Babulante..). Lorsque les deux tasses, vides, eurent retrouvé leur place sur la table, il engagea la conversation, dont ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle durerait des heures car cela se passait toujours comme ça.

« C'est un bel oiseau que tu as là, Lily-jolie ! »

Et c'était parti. La blondinette remercia d'abord son oncle de l'avoir engagée comme assistante pour le mois de Juillet car après tout, sans ce job, un hibou grand duc serait resté en dehors de ses moyens. Il passèrent ensuite au baptême du volatile, qui répondrait dorénavant au nom de Dionysos, puis à des sujets plus sérieux tels que les études et projets de la plus jeune. Elle lui montra fièrement son insigne de préfète nouvellement reçu, et ajouta qu'elle avait depuis peu pour ambition de devenir Ministre de la Magie. George ne put s'empêcher de penser à Percy, qui préparait d'ailleurs sa campagne pour les élections de l'année suivante. Vint ensuite le moment de la présentation des derniers articles signés Wealsey : les pétillettes, la première invention de Fred II. Les pétillettes étaient des petits bonbons au goût de fraise, vanille ou chocolat qui, comme indiquait leur nom, pétillaient en bouche et qui, selon leur couleur, faisaient cracher à celui qui en mangeait des arc-en ciels, des fleurs ou des étoiles. Lily en prit une bleue nuit et, très vite, la pièce fut remplie d'étoiles scintillantes qui disparurent au bout de quelques minutes,

Ils se turent à nouveau profitant de l'air chaud qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, puis parlèrent encore, de tout et de rien, du nouveau compagnon d'Angelina (elle et George avaient divorcé peu après la naissance de Roxanne), du départ en retraite du professeur Flitwick et du fait que Luna le remplace –ce qui était normal quand on savait que l'excentrique marraine de Lily avait reçu à trois reprise le prix Balfour Blane pour divers sortilèges de son invention-, de la prochaine rentrée de Roxanne et de Molly –la fille aînée de Percy- à Poudlard.

Il discutèrent à vrai dire si longtemps qu'à peine de retour à Godric's Hollow, Lily dut mettre la table pour le dîner. Elle sourit toutefois, en pensant que son prochain dîner se ferait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et la nuit arrivée, elle s'endormit profondément.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt pour de nouvelles non-aventures à Poudlard !<em>


	4. Chapitre 3 Routine

Que dire sur ce chapitre.. Il est assez court et décousu. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est d'y avoir travaillé en plusieurs fois ou si c'est l'histoire qui me fait écrire comme ça mais maintenant je suis incapable de l'arranger... En espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même. Promis le prochain sera vraiment d'un meilleur niveau !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 – Routine<p>

_Sia – Breathe Me_

_« Les __tragédies__ des __autres__ sont __toujours__ d'une __banalité __désespérante__. »__ - __Oscar Wilde_

Un paquet de Chocogrenouilles sur les genoux, Lily écoutait distraitement le récit des "passionnantes" vacances de Scorpius au "Manoir de grand-père". C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient le voyage sans Elysia et son humour commençait sérieusement à manquer à la conversation. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide histoire de wagon des préfets. Le trajet n'avait jamais paru aussi long à la jeune fille. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour se distraire; jouer à la bataille explosive, aux échecs version sorciers, dévaliser le chariot de friandises, lire la Gazette du jour. Ils avaient même commencé à lire leurs manuels scolaires. En vérité ils avaient passé la majeur partie du voyage à regarder le paysage défiler... Quand, finalement, le train s'arrêta, Lily sortit au plus vite, sans même attendre Scorpius et courut jusqu'à une diligence, ravie de sentir l'air frais sur sa peau. Ses deux meilleurs amis la rejoignirent peu de temps après. La soirée se passa ensuite de la même façon que toutes les années précédentes : l'arrivée, les retrouvailles avec les camarades, la répartition, les tonnerres d'applaudissements pour chaque élève rejoignant une table pour la première fois, le discours de la directrice, nouveaux applaudissements, la présentation de Luna au poste de professeur de sortilèges et directrice de Serdaigle, le retour de la vengeance des applaudissements, les plats qui apparaissent sur les tables, Albus qui applaudit, seul - "Mon frère est bon pour le service psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste." - . La seule nouveauté fut d'emmener les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune, la traditionnelle première mission au poste de préfet.  
>"C'est ici, le mot de passe pour Septembre est 'Salazar', si vous arrivez à l'oublier vous gagnez le droit de dormir dans le couloir."<p>

Scorp', toujours aussi franc. Et efficace. C'était à la fois sa plus grande qualité et son pire défaut. C'était également ce qui avait permis une amitié qui durait depuis maintenant 4 ans.

* * *

><p><em>4 ans plus tôt<em>

"Potter, Entwhistle , cette potion d'Amnésie ne me ferait même pas oublier ce que j'ai mangé au petit-déjeuner."

Le professeur Firustin regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles, un air affligé collé sur le visage. Lily, elle, fulminait. Depuis le début du cours, Perséphone Entwhistle, sa binôme de potions, l'avait laissée tout faire toute seule. N'aurait-elle pas pu au moins remarquer les erreurs commises sous son nez ? C'était décidé, elle demanderait à changer de binôme des la fin du cours. Sephy était adorable, mais complètement inefficace.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, tu l'intimides trop pour qu'elle ose dire quoi que ce soit. »

Personne n'avait appris à ce blondinet à se taire devant une fille en colère ? Apparemment pas..

« Moi j'ai pas peur de toi. J'peux être ton nouveau binôme si tu veux, le mien me gave. »

Imprudent, mais plutôt pratique.

* * *

><p>Il était assez tôt, la salle commune était encore vide. La plupart des nouveaux élèves étaient montés directement dans leur dortoir, encore un peu intimidés par leurs aînés. Les plus téméraires étaient allés s'asseoir dans les fauteuils autour du feu mais restaient relativement silencieux. Lily profita du calme ambiant pour jeter un œil à son emploi du temps. Il était assez chargé mais elle avait le mardi après-midi de libre. Elle en profiterait sûrement pour passer un peu de bon temps dans la salle sur demande elle avait pris l'habitude de la transformer en véritable centre de loisirs.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Rose faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle chambre de Préfète-en-chef. La pièce était assez haute plafond, avec beaucoup de fenêtre, ce qui la faisait paraître immense – plus qu'elle n'était déjà - , et aussi très vide. Il y avait pour seuls meubles un lit à baldaquins, une commode et un bureau avec une chaise. Cette austérité fit frissonner la jeune fille du petit orteil au sommet du crâne.

« Bah, se dit-elle en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit. Je trouverai bien quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_, pour la rendre plus agréable. »

* * *

><p>« 5 types différents en une semaine ! A quoi elle pense ! Non mais je rêve. »<p>

Elysia soupira. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes à voir Lily s'énerver et si elle avait d'abord simplement vu ça comme un privilège d'amie, elle se rendait compte à présent que c'était aussi une responsabilité qu'elle aurait parfois préféré ne pas avoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas gentiment de se calmer sur sa consommation, ou au moins d'être plus discrète, au lieu de la traiter de tous les synonymes de « péripatéticienne » possibles ? »

Elle avait à peine exagéré. A peine. Et puis ça avait fonctionné. Lily s'était calmée et semblait prête à réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

« Quelque chose comme lui envoyer un hibou ? »

Ely eut une moue contrariée. Elle avait plutôt pensé à une discussion au calme dans une salle désaffectée, vite fait bien fait.

« Tu ne veux pas lui en parler directement ?

Elle ne m'écouterait pas. Un hibou c'est une bonne idée. »

La blondinette se mit alors immédiatement et sans plus de reflexion en quête d'un parchemin et d'une plume, cherchant frénétiquement dans le dortoir. Elle trouva finalement son bonheur et s'installa sur son lit pour rédiger sa lettre. Elysia ne dit rien. Selon elle, sa meilleure amie était clairement dérangée, voire schizophrène, mais en l'occurrence cette tendance lui permettait d'avoir la paix alors mieux valait-il se taire. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait la paix fut de courte durée et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était priée de donner son avis sur la « lettre de négociations ». A la lecture de la-dite lettre, la jeune métisse hésita entre rire aux éclats et se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche.

* * *

><p><em>Chère Rose<em>

_Je respecte ton besoin de forniquer avec tout élève pubère de cette école mais aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion, pour le confort de ceux qui ont le malheur de partager un bout d'ADN avec toi ? _

_ Affectueusement,_

_Lily-Luna_

* * *

><p>« Je crois qu'il va falloir la retravailler un peu. »<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4 Diplomatie

Ahlala ! Une fois de plus, désolée pour ce temps entre les chapitres, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire récemment, en bonne partie à cause des révisions du bac... Promis, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances, quand j'aurais passé les épreuves infernales...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! C'est grâce à vous que je suis motivée pour continuer à écrire, merci vraiment du fond du coeur !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Diplomatie<strong>

_Ghinzu - Seaside Friends_

_"L'équilibre est à mi-chemin entre les deux extrêmes." - Bernard Werber_

Pour Rose, ses partenaires étaient comme les cigarettes d'un fumeur de longue date. Un simple produit de consommation, dont elle n'appréciait pas le goût, plus vraiment les effets, mais dont elle était incapable de se passer. Elle se réconfortait parfois en pensant qu'au moins aucune étude n'avait prouvé que le sexe était cancérigène mais cela n'empêchait pas les nausées qui lui venaient quand elle se laissait aller à penser à son addiction et au dégoût que sa faiblesse lui inspirait. Merlin merci, elle n'avait pour le moment pas besoin de penser.

En pilote automatique, elle embrassait le Poufsouffle que _Faolán_ Finnigan lui avait présenté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée - impossible de se rappeler son nom peut-être John, ou Théophile, quelle importance ? Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme; ils étaient rêches, secs comme de la paille. Une fois de plus, quelle importance ? La seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'il comblait ce creux béant qu'elle avait en elle - creux psychologique, n'allez pas vous méprendre. Évidemment il ne ferait bientôt plus l'affaire, c'était toujours ainsi. Mais, pour une nuit ou deux, elle ne se sentirait plus affreusement vide et ça lui suffisait. De toute façon elle lui trouverait facilement un successeur...

Soudain, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, c'est un hibou grand duc, d'envergure impressionnante, qui déboula par la fenêtre de la chambre, la tirant de ses pensées et assommant au passage le sujet de celles-ci. Sans même se préoccuper de l'état de santé du jeune homme, la rouquine déchira le haut de l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée et ne put réprimer un sourire amusé en lisant la lettre qu'elle contenait.

_Chère Rose,_

_en tant que membre de ta famille, je considère handicapant de devoir porter ta réputation comme si c'était la mienne. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît garder tes activités nocturnes secrètes, ou au moins discrètes ?_

_Amicalement, Lily Luna_

Cette lettre n'avait de toute évidence pas été rédigée par sa cousine – cela manquait de « sale catin » et autres gentillesses du genre. Était-elle désespérée au point de demander de l'aide ? Cela promettait d'être amusant. La réponse fut courte.

_Hé bien chère cousine, j'ai des conditions. Rendez-vous demain soir, huit heures à la salle de bain des préfets._

_Rose._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Madame a des conditions ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si elle ne veut pas collaborer je me débrouillerais par mes propres moyens ! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Elysia fusilla sa camarade du regard, avant que celle-ci ne cède.

« Bien, j'irai. Mais je trouve quand même qu'elle abuse. »

Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude, et retrouva son aplomb naturel. La discussion qui allait arriver avait occupé son esprit toute la journée. Quelles étaient les conditions mentionnées dans la lettre ? Et que devait-elle faire si ces conditions ne lui convenaient pas ? Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'en préoccuper d'avantage car Rose arriva, en retard de seulement quelques minutes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon flou, qui associé à sa cravate mal nouée et sa jupe froissée lui donnait un air terriblement négligé.

« Mets-toi à l'aise. » se contenta-t-elle de dire en se débarrassant de ses habits un à un, dévoilant ainsi un corps tout de blanc et de courbes, comme volé à la Vénus de Boticelli. Comment pouvait-on paraître si pure en vivant une telle vie de débauche ? Cette question se répétait dans l'esprit de Lily, finissant par se mélanger aux autres troubles qui l'assaillaient, si bien qu'elle eut comme une absence durant une trentaine de secondes, le temps pour son cerveau de se remettre en route. Imitant sa cousine, elle se déshabilla, quoique beaucoup plus pudiquement, tachant au mieux de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle fut soulagée en entrant dans le bassin, dont l'eau bien chaude était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse. Malgré tout, la présence de Rose la rendait nerveuse et elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Alors, ces conditions ? »

L'aînée lui adressa un sourire radieux, un brin moqueur, puis répondit.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, dit-elle innocemment avant de reprendre hâtivement en voyant le regard de sa jeune cousine. Je ne pouvais quand même pas accepter comme ça sans rien dire !

- Tu aurais dû. »

S'enfonçant un peu dans la mousse, Lily se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter une cousine pareille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu. Ce qui, malheureusement pour elle était vrai.

« Mh... Mets-toi debout pour voir ! »

Par Merlin, cette fille était absolument sans gène. Toutefois, si c'était le seul moyen de la contenter...

« Voilà, heureuse ? »

Elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à cacher ses seins derrière deux grandes mèches de cheveux, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas assez longue pour atteindre le nuage blond entre ses cuisses et la jeune fille prenait progressivement la teinte d'une tomate particulièrement gorgée de soleil, alors que sa cousine, de ses yeux noisette, parcourait son corps de long en large. Elle atteint l'écarlate quand Rose se décida à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« Sors avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Je dis, sors avec moi. Aussi longtemps que tu suffira à me satisfaire, et ça ne dépend que de tes efforts, je te serais fidèle, et donc je n'enchaînerais pas les conquêtes.»

Elle expliqua cela en arborant un sourire empli de la fierté qu'elle avait de son raisonnement. Un Serpentard n'aurait pas fait mieux. Néanmoins cela n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté. Ou peut-être, justement, que si.

« Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que j'arriverai à quoi que ce soit avec toi en parlant ? »

Déception, oui. Froideur surtout. Peut-être était-ce réellement ce que Rose avait cherché.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, Lily était partie en claquant la porte, la laissant seule. Elle se mentait, elle n'avait pas voulu cette dispute. Et pourtant n'avait-elle pas tout fait pour qu'elle arrive ? Elle soupira, lasse de ses propres incohérences.


End file.
